Sekirei EX: Untold Legends BETA
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Aya and her friends go on a vacation, or so they thought. A beta story that introduces the Sekriei EX series. Enjoy! OC Harem, multiple warnings. Part 1 of 3 released.
1. Day One

_**Sekirei EX: Untold Legends EXTRA/BETA**_

Sekirei x Helter Skelter

WARNING: This beta story contains spoilers from the upcoming Sekirei EX series, which will follow the manga storyline. Part of the series also deviates from the original storyline. This special is meant to introduce the characters of the series. The Helter Skelter hentai serves as the perfect fodder. If you're now expecting any adult sex scenes, there is none, because this story's rated T. HA HA! SORRY! XD

Genre: Action, Adventure, Detective, Ecchi, Crossover

Warning: Violence, language, shoujo-ai/yuri

Trivia: Since this series is associated with Square Enix, I borrowed a few items and motifs from their other series. Just a heads up.

Trivia 2: A character from Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girl is made into a Sekirei. Try to guess who XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei. Just my OCs.

* * *

"_It was the final week of a blazing hot August. My fashion designer mother, Sayoko Kagami, received a job offering from a television director, Mantoku-san. That job was an invitation for our semi-celebrity family, to participate in a television show, which explores hidden hot springs. We headed off to a local village in some mountainous recess to get filmed. It had been a long time since we've all had a family vacation. We were all looking forward to relaxing ourselves at a hot spring with beautiful rivers. It was supposed to be a joyous, enjoyable family vacation… We would never have except what was to come… The obscene trap that laid before us..."_

* * *

_In Tokyo in the year 2020, gifted eighteen-year-old Aya Sakuya completed school early, just graduating from college. Behind her cool yet gentle demeanor lies an extremely intelligent girl with a high IQ, but rarely uses it except in extreme circumstances, and is always ready for a fight. One day while on a job hunt, Aya meets a girl who fell from the sky, literally. Her name is Yuna, a Sekirei. While protecting her from her pursuers, Aya became Yuna's Ashikabi, a human with special genes that allows them to form a contract by winging Sekirei. This binds the Sekirei to her and allows them to use their full power in the elimination battle with other Sekirei. Aya then learns that being the partner of a beautiful girl isn't all fun and games, as the Sekirei fight in a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition known as The Game or the Sekirei Plan organized by the chairman and founder of the mysterious and powerful MBI Corporation, Minaka Hiroto. After her first major Sekirei battle, Aya decides to rebel against fate and the Sekirei Plan. With her Sekirei by her side, she rises against the MBI Corporation to put a stop to the massive battle. But it only gets more complicated and worse, especially when she discovers than an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei partner. MBI soldiers, agents, rouge Sekirei and their Ashikabis go after her, only to be defeated. However, they're about to find out that there more to Aya than meets the eye, a secret about her that even she doesn't know about herself. A secret that stems back to her childhood, and maybe even way before she was born._

* * *

"_My name is Aya Sakuya. I'm not your normal school girl. I'm an eighteen-year-old early college graduate due to my IQ being well over 250. Believe it? It's your choice._

"_Recently, I've been dragged into a game called the Sekirei Plan, where we Ashikabis take our Sekireis into battle to fight other Sekireis. It's all a stupid, pointless game created by Minaka Hiroto, Chairman and CEO of MBI._

"_Yeah, I have Sekirei. More than I want to however. Most of them are Hidden Numbers, Sekireis with no number but can dance with Single Numbers. I do have a few Normal Sekirei and a Discarded one too. I swear, if I get any more Sekirei, I'm gonna die. There are seven Hidden Numbers in total, and I acquired them all. My team of Sekirei and I are whom you would call Team Aya._

"_Lately, We've been rebelling against the Sekirei Plan, drawing the attention of the Discipline Squad since we've been heading to bridges and sabotaging the MBI soldiers there for training and fun. Since then, MBI troops have been scared to go toe to toe with us, earning me the title of Heaven's Demonic Ashikabi. There's a reason why I do this, but you'll find out in due time._

"_We're currently in our residence at Maison Izumo, where an Ashikabi and his Sekirei also dwell. He's Minato Sahashi, and his mother, also my employer, works at MBI. He's a total loser, but he's turning into somewhat more of a man. He and I share the title of Ashikabi of the North, though he's the first and I'm the second._

"_Today's just other blazing August day, and all seem normal in the world except here in Tokyo… or so I thought…"_

_

* * *

_

_**Unknown Feather Zero - The Cry/Murky Village of the Shishigami PART ONE OF THREE**_

_**Prelude to some Field Trippin'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Day One**

"God! It's hot!"

Aya Sakuya, dressed in a summer sailor fuku, fan herself as she walked around outside her home. The heat was killing her, and the noise inside the inn where her friend Minato's Sekirei were making weren't helping matters.

"How they're tolerating this heat is beyond me."

"Then why don't we go to the local pool?"

Aya turned to see a black-haired girl wearing an outfit similar to Minato's first Sekirei, Musubi. Next to her was a brown-haired girl, wearing a dress.

"Wish we could Yuna-chan, except Benitsubasa would come outta nowhere and use that Gekeishin, and screw us out of a relaxing swim like last time." Aya grumbled.

"We could easily defeat her!" said Yuna, jumping up and down.

Aya sighed, "Wish I had your carefree attitude. What do you think Sora-chan?"

The other young girl shrugged.

"_This is Yuna, my first Sekirei and a Hidden Number. She's the Combat-type, Miko Princess Sekirei who wields gauntlets and grieves. Her element: Crystal. Her innocence sometimes leaves something to be desired._

"_The other one is Sora, my second Sekirei who's also a Hidden Number. She's the Blade-type, Dawn's Flower Sekirei who wields various a bow and arrow and blade-like weapons that she can materialize. Her element: Time-Space. She's the quiet, serious type who has a weakness for cute things._"

"Do you know where the other's are?" asked Aya.

"Some of them are training with the landlady." Sora said, "Despite our power and teamwork, she always beat us without a scratch."

"Of course. She's the landlady and much more." Aya laughed.

"Only because we hold back!"

Aya turned to see a yellow haired girl wobbling towards them.

"She gave you quite the beating huh?" Aya noted, the girl's sleeveless shirt and blue jeans torn all to hell.

"You fight Miya and see how you turn out!" yelled an orange-haired from the roof wielding a trident and bearing bruises.

"No thank you. If we fought, Maison Izumo might get trashed!" Aya called out, "I rather fight this heat!"

"_The yellow blonde is Aqua, my third Hidden Number Sekirei. She's the Elemental-type, Zwei Sekirei who wields an energy whip to help cast spells. Despite her using all elements, her own element is Sky. I swear, she sometimes takes after Tsukiumi, another one of Minato's Sekirei. She's mature, but quite the tomboy._

"_The other is my first normal Sekirei, #54 Kuruse, the Trident-type, Mysterious Sekirei, who of course wields a trident and the Ocean element. Casual yet the determined type that sometimes has a one track mind._"

"Isn't the A/C working?" asked Kuruse as she jumped down.

"It's not helping." moaned Aya, rolling around on the grass. She was then drowned in a torrent of water.

"AQUA!" Aya shrieked, thrashing on the ground in shock, "Now I'm all wet!"

"At least you're cool now, right?" Aqua smirked.

"At least warn me!" Aya raged, "I swear you and Tsukiumi need to be separated. And why are you blushing?"

"You look better wet." Kuruse laughed.

"True, but still-" Aya groaned, shaking water out of her hair.

"Good work girls." Yuna said, looking at the Chinese Dress wearing twins who arrived.

"As expected," said the dark blue-haired girl, "My shield can't hold up that long to that Miya-san…"

"At least I perfected Innocent Garden." grumbled the light blue-haired girl.

"_The dark-haired twin is Kaira. Hidden Number. She's the Shield-type, Rose Sekirei who wields a katana. Her element is energy. Despite her cute and gentle looks, she's a rose with thorns, making her a tough badass._

"_The light-haired twin is Maira, also Hidden Number. She's the Medic-type, Lavender Sekirei who also wields a katana. Her element is Flower. Unlike her older sister, she a gentle and mysterious, but just as naïve as Yuna._"

"That move should be considered illegal!" Kaira yelled, "It overheals, making a person lose their lunch!"

"An alternate way of being healthy, don't you think?"

Kaira growled at the street clothed redhead who arrived, "No its not Reika!"

"Then I can make it an offensive move then." Maira said, her voice making the case close.

"Gah!" Kaira grabbed her hair in frustration, "Why can't win against you!"

"Calm down Kaira." Sora said, holding her still.

"She's right." said Aya, "You lose if you fall to her pace."

"I know that!"

"Classical siblings." Reika smirked, "They should make a drama of you two."

"_Hidden Number, Reika. She's the Stylish Deathstrike Sekirei who is a Chain Claw-type. Her element is Electricity and she wields claws and chains. She easygoing and laid-back, and is totally unflappable._"

"So Aya-san," said Yuna, "Can we all go swimming?"

"As long as the D-Squad is busy," said Aya, "We can go- Why is it so cold all of a sudden? Ah-choo!"

"_Recently. Despite all Sekirei being winged, I somehow managed to catch two, no, three more Sekirei; one during a match and the other two during an exploration mission. You see, I'm more than an Ashikabi. My dormant powers made this happen. But that's a story's for another time._"

"It's snowing?" said Aya as a snowflake fell into her hand.

"Snow? Wait a minute…" Kuruse looked up to be a girl with chained robes, "Hey! Aya's all wet down here! Cut it out!"

"But I thought she was hot…" said the girl.

"It is hot, but snow and wetness don't mix. Now get down here." Aya called out.

The girl jumped down, "Sorry Mistress."

"It's okay." said Aya, "And I told you, don't call me Mistress. It's Aya."

"I'm sorry, Aya…san."

"Close enough Akitsu."

"_Yes. Akitsu, the Discarded Number. Allow me to explain. The prick Minaka sent out an e-mail about me that was totally false about me. Most of the Ashikabi ignored it, but it predictably, it attracted the attention of South Ashikabi Hayato Mikogami, who fell for it hook, line, and sinker. He and his band of Sekirei cornered my Sekirei and I at the park and we engaged in battle. Akitsu was attempting to capture me despite losing, but a misfired blast from one of Mikogami's Sekirei pushed Akitsu into me, making us kiss. To everyone's shock and mine, she was winged. Thanks to that unexpected surprise, we managed to drive Mikogami back to the South and she joined us._"

"It's just unlucky that Aqua nearby drowned Aya," Sora said, "She's so Tsukiumi."

"I am not." Aqua snapped, "I'm nothing like that rule obsessed-"

"Shakepearean blondie?" Reika finished for her.

Aya laughed, "You guys are too funny."

Both Aqua and Reika blushed.

"Swimming!"

"Ok Yuna. We'll go swimming." Aya sighed, "I swear you want to see me in a bikini."

"That won't be so bad." Kaira snickered, "A wet t-shirt would be nice too."

"I only wish I went with my friends on their vacation."

"Friends?" asked Sora.

"The Kagami family. They're a semi-celebrity family those daughters Kaori and I know. We're are great friends with them."

"What do they do?"

Aya turn to see the latest Sekirei to join their group, violet haired and wearing a heavily modified D-Squad outfit.

"_Our latest acquisition is #00 Kiya. Yes, number zero. Had a little adventure to Kamikura Island under the MBI's nose and found her being tested on. Went into a berserker rage until her reaction to me calmed her down. She bears a similarity to Miya. Despite her being so powerful, she's quite shy around other people._"

"Well, their mother, Sayoko-san is a fashion designer, and her daughters: Miyu-chan, Fubaki-san, and Haruka-chan are Gravure Idols."

"Gravure Idols?"

"Meaning that they pose in different outfits. They mainly wear what their mother made to show them off to the public." Aya told them.

"Isn't there a father in the family?" asked Aqua.

"Yes, but he died in an accident years back." Aya said sadly, "He used to work for MBI as a manager in one of their departments."

"You must know him well then."

Aya turn to the last newcomer who has Violet-Red hair and wearing a black sailor fuku, "Yep. Kaori and I helped him out of a tight spot once and saved his wife."

"What happened?"

"_And finally, Jubei, the final Hidden Number Sekirei. She's the Dark-type, Kunoichi Samurai Sekirei who wields a Daisho set consisting of specially designed katana and wakizashi. She's honorable, but really sarcastic. She was guarding Kiya and was winged at the same time as her._"

"There was this scumbag who worked under him at one time. While Takayaki-san was a few floors down on business, his subordinate, Senzou Hatake, sneaked into his office and raped his wife, who was visiting him at the time. Luckily, Kaori and me were fooling around and hacking into the security systems of MBI for practice. We saw what was happening through the cameras and notified security. We saved Sayoko-san and Senzou-teme was thrown in jail to rot. And yours truly and Kaori got in trouble for hacking into the system but was let off. And the rest is history."

"…As expected of our Ashikabi," said Reika, "Guess it was the luck of the draw."

"I suppose," Aya said as her cell rang, "However, Takayaka-san died in an accident a few years later. No one knows the cause. Mochi mochi?"

Yuna choose this time to ask, "What's rape?"

"When someone forces someone else to do something that person doesn't want to do." said Kuruse.

Aqua sighed before correcting her, "To be more precise, It's when a person forces the other to do sexual intercourse with them."

Akitsu was confused, "What's sexual intercourse?"

"…" Everyone looked at her in shock.

Kaira laughed, "Akitsu, you're not the brightest crayon in the box are you?"

Sora rolled her eyes as Aya got off the phone.

"Good news girls, look like we're going on a vacation."

"Really?" Kuruse looked star-eyed but Sora looked worried.

"But Aya, what about the MBI? They'll intercept us if we leave."

Aqua frowned at her, "What's your point?"

"It'll be alright," Aya told her, "MBI knows that it'll be hell for them if they piss off both Team Aya and Team Kaori at the same time."

"Where are we going?" asked Kiya.

"To where the Kagamis are. Kaori was planning to visit them up there and asked for us to come along."

Yuna tugged on her arm, "That mean we'll go swimming, right."

"Of course. Kaori and her team will be here in an hour to pick us. So let's go pack!"

"Yeah!" The girl cheered.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Aya dropped her bags at the sight of the huge, familiar-looking tank-like bus, "You bought that vehicle?"

"Yep!" Kaori jumped down, "It's the only vehicle we have big enough to fit all of us. I modified it a bit so that it'll handle the weight of all of us and drive at normal speed."

"_This is Kaori Motoka, leader of Team Kaori. No, she's not a Sekirei. She's my BFF from college. She's very knowledgeable about the Sekirei. There's a reason she knows more about them than me and even that jack-off Minaka._"

Kiya smirked slightly, "I'm surprised it actually fits the street. This'll be fun."

They managed to fits all their bags in the trunk and entered the vehicle where they greeted the members of Team Kaori.

"So these are your Sekirei. If I was a boy, I'd be in heaven right now."

"_Hitoka Matuda. She's me and Kaori's roommate from college. She's a funny girl. She got involved with us after I saved her ass from the Red Sekirei._"

"Good-bye birdcage" said the girl besides Yuna, "Hello freakin' sun!"

"_Getsugimi. She's a mysterious, unwinged Sekirei who is not part of the original 108 Sekirei, and quite the potty-mouth._"

A young woman who looked as if she was in her forties and reading a huge book, kicked her seat, "Quiet you."

"_And this is Funshahouka, another one of Team Kaoru's unwinged Sekirei who's also not part of the 108 Sekirei. She really annoying and episodic, but fun to hang around._"

"Are we all set my lady?" asked Kaoru's family maid, who was at the wheel.

"Yep!" Kaori nodded then everyone was buckled up.

"Hold tight then everyone!"

"_Beniku Kuramai. She's the Motoda's family servant. Despite that, she's family, and is extremely strong, like me."_

The ride through the streets of Northern Tokyo was uneventful until they got to the bridge, where the MBI soldier where patrolling.

"Push through them!" Kaori commanded her maid.

"Hai, Kaori-sama!" she stepped on it, "Hold on tight!"

"To what?" wailed Maira was the soldiers opened fire on them.

"This is like being in one of those moving 3D screen rides." said Reika as she put her hands up.

"Amateurs." Kaori laughed, "They think bullets will penetrate my baby? Give them the Kaori special!"

"Coming right up." Aya flipped a switch on her co-pilot.

A missile rocketed towards the soldier and exploded into fireworks, blasting the soldiers into the water below as they drove away.

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Kuruse.

"Six hours. We'll get there by nightfall." answered Kaori.

Akitsu fidgeted a little in her seat, "What if we have to got to the bathroom?"

Aya elbowed her in the ribs lightly; "There'll be rest-stops on the way."

"What about food?" Yuna's stomach growled loudly at that.

"Miya made us bentos. Don't worry." Aya grinned, passing Yuna her lunch box.

"This is gonna be great!" Hitoka said, as she inserted a Blu-ray movie for everyone to watch. "Two days of hot springs, waterfalls, and no Minaka."

Funshahouka nodded "Amen to that. What is this movie anyway?"

"Saikano, followed by Enter the Dragon. Figure this should last us the ride."

As they drove toward the mountains where Aya and Kaori's friend are, little did they know that their little field trip will be more eventful than they ever imagined.

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter: Team Aya and Team Kaori arrive at the resort to meet up with their friends. However, then they found them, all hell will soon break loose.


	2. Day Two

_**Sekirei EX: Untold Legends EXTRA/BETA**_

Sekirei x Helter Skelter

WARNING: This beta story contains spoilers from the upcoming Sekirei EX series, which will follow the manga storyline. Part of the series also deviates from the original storyline. This special is meant to introduce the characters of the series. The Helter Skelter hentai serves as the perfect fodder. If you're now expecting any adult sex scenes, there is none, because this story's rated T. HA HA! SORRY! XD

Genre: Action, Adventure, Detective, Ecchi, Crossover

Warning: Violence, language, shoujo-ai/yuri

A/N: I have a feeling that I got lazy with this chapter, but the end is in sight for me.

Trivia 1: I hated the ending of Helter Skelter, made me hurl buckets, so I shall make a cool, happy ending FULL OF ASSKICKING

Trivia 2: I was so happy when I saw the OVA version of the final episode of Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls. Jubei's still alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, or Helter Skelter. Just my OCs.

* * *

"_No… No… please don't… NO~!"_

"_Mom, MOM!"_

"_Miyu-chan!"_

_*evil laughter*_

* * *

_When Team Aya and Team Kaori checked in that night, the leaders sent their teams ahead of them to their rooms while they look for their friends. Soon enough, Aya and Kaori found Fubaki and Haruka in their rooms. As they greeted them, Aya noted that Sayoko and Miyu were not with them. The sisters told them that Miyu went out and Sayoko just went to go look for her. With that, the old friends promised to meet up tomorrow to have fun, but…_

* * *

_**Unknown Feather Zero - The Cry/Murky Village of the Shishigami PART TWO OF THREE**_

_**To Tour a Resort**_

* * *

**Day Two**

"Aya!" Jubei called out as she made a sand castle, "Come on, let's play!"

"Sure!" Aya said, "But I want to wait until everybody else get here- huh?"

"No way!" Jubei was already running towards her and jumped towards her Ashikabi, straddling her as they crashed into the sandy beach.

"How about we just play here in the sand?" Jubei grinned, rather seductively.

Aya laughed nervously as she thought, "_Just where is Miyu and Sayoko-san?_"

An hour later, it was paradise. All of Aya's Sekirei were having fun, splashing each other in the water. Aya herself was lying on the sand, the water rushing up to her and splashing her occasionally. Beniku was rubbing suntan lotion on her mistress Kaori under an umbrella. Getsugimi managed to piss Hitoka off, who was now chasing her. Funshahouka was also under an umbrella, reading an algebra book.

Yes, all was right in the world… well, sorta…

"Where are they?" Aya wondered again as she rolled over and got a face full of water.

This morning on the beach the two Kagami sisters just met up with Aya and Kaori and told them that Sayoko and Miyu had nor come back since this morning. Later, they returned to their room to contact their director about it. That was an hour ago.

"What do you think, Kaori-sama?" asked Beniku as she finished her work.

"I can't explain it," Kaori answered, "But I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this."

Aya's Sekirei noticed that Aya was not playing with her and the others and went over to her.

"Aya? Are okay?" Yuna asked.

Aya nodded, "I'm okay Yuna-chan. Just thinking."

"It was my understanding that we were gonna hang out with your friends," said Sora, "What's going on?"

"Don't know. Something's odd is going on…"

"You right about that."

Kaori came over to Aya and sat next to her, "I think we should look for them."

"Agreed." Kuruse nodded.

"How? Take a tour?" Reika joked.

Kaori smirked, "That's one idea."

Just then, a few of their stomachs growled loudly.

"As soon as we get something to eat that is…" Aya started but was splashed by Aqua.

"Sorry!" she wailed, "I was aiming for Akitsu."

Aya and Kaori just grumbled.

* * *

Late afternoon…

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. It's not haunted."

Kaira and Maira stood in front of a building that looked old and run-down.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Maira.

"Come on!" Kaira dragged her sister into the building.

"It smells!"

"That's rust little sister."

After exploring the room for treasure, they went upstairs in the abandoned building when Maira looked out the window as soon as they got up.

"Uh, Kaira-nee…"

"What is it?"

"Look…" Maira pointed out the window.

Frowned, Kaira peeked out to find a bunch of guys in line for something. But that wasn't the only problem.

"Why are they all stark naked?" Maira squeaked, "And what are those two girls doing at the end?"

Kaira was looking horrified. He heard about this in tales, but never expected to see it in person. Maira, who hasn't, was looking sick and fell on her butt.

"Don't tell me," she muttered, "Could those two be Sayoko-san and Miyu-chan?"

"Come on!"

Kiara picked Maira up and they ran downstairs. However, as soon as she heard voices, Kaira pulled her sister to the side so they could listen.

"But that's nothing you should worry about." said a man's voice, whom Kaira recognized as Kasukabe, the director of the Kagami family photo shoot, "Let's go back and have breakfast. Oh, right. Haruka-chan fainted."

Kaira groaned silently as the voice, whom she recognized as Fubaki said, "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kasukabe asked innocently.

"I mean, it's not going to be of any help calling the police." Fubaki said, "If I become a Shishigami as well, that'd take some of the load off both of them, wouldn't it?"

"Oh?" said a "surprised" director, "You're willing to become one? Well, I'm certainly fine with that."

"Stop trying to act like you're dumb. I have no idea how you forced them into submission, but I'm sure you're planned for me as well."

"No, no… I promised Sayoko-san, so I wouldn't dare. But it's a different story if that's what you wish for."

"…Haruka…"

"Hmm?"

Fubaki glared at him, "Leave Haruka out of this. If something happens to her, I will KILL you!"

Kasukabe put his hands up in mock fright, "That's scary… Don't worry. As long as you become a Shishigami…"

"Then it's a promise. Also," Fubaki looked uncertained for a moment, "Can't you stop the ceremony? I've joined after all."

"Yes. I'll go make arrangements. Well, the number of people participating now will drop. But those who leave will-"

"Be taken care of my me, correct?"

Nodding, Kasukabe pulled out his cell as Fubaki looked at her sister, who was still unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Haruka."

"Shall we go then?" asked the director.

"To where?"

"The shrine. I'll carry Haruka-chan."

"No thanks. I'll carry her."

As they walked away, Kaira and Maira came out of their hiding places.

"I think we just heard something terrible." Maira whined.

"Let's head back," said Kaira, "Now!"

* * *

"That was fun!" squealed Yuna.

"I'm sure it was…" grumbled Hitoka.

The crew just got back into the suite they were stay in. It was right next to the Kagami family's room.

"Where's Kaira and Maira?" asked Sora. "Shouldn't they be back yet?"

"They went exploring." Beniku mentioned, but they should be back soon-"

Just then, the door burst opened and in shot in the twins, panting.

"Aya-chan!" Kaira wailed, "We got trouble!"

_5 minutes later…_

"What?" Aya shrieked.

"That son of a-" Kaori seethed, "To think he was actually polite when met him. What does he get from all this?"

"What do we do, Mistress?" asked Akitsu.

"What do we do?" Aya punched her fist together, "We rescue them and kick that director's ass!"

"Sounds like fun!" Jubei agreed, wearing a sadistic smirk.

"Whatever you say Aya." Hitoka said, "Who are we to say no to our little kidnapper?"

Just then, Aya's cell phone rang, prompting her to answer it.

"Moshi moshi? …Haruka-chan?"

Everyone's heads perked up as Aya quickly turned on the speakerphone on her cell.

"Aya-chan, please help! They got Fubaki!"

"Calm down Haruka-chan! Where are you?"

"I'm in a foresee, just behind the shrine- Oh god, they're coming!"

"Don't worry Haruka-chan." Said Kaori, "We're sending help right now!"

"Yuna, Kiya, Jubei! Head to Haruka's location and get her!" Aya ordered.

"Hai!"

They were about to jump out the window when there was a sudden scream from Aya's cell.

"No, stay away from me! Why're you doing this? Please don't… NO!"

"Haruka-chan? Haruka-chan!"

There was a lot of noise on the other end, until there was silence.

"Poor girl…" Aqua muttered, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Shh." whispered Sora, "Listen."

When there was complete silence in the apartment, they heard heavy breathing on the other side, and it was not Haruka.

Scowling, Aya leaned towards the phone.

"I don't know who you assholes you are," she began, "I don't know what you want, and I don't know why you're doing what you're doing to our friends. If you're looking for ransom, I can tell you I can't give you money. But what I do have are friends, and an IQ over 250; something I have acquired ever since I was born. It's makes us a nightmare for hentais like you. For that reason you have two options: Option A: If you let our friends and their mother go now, that'll be the end of it. we will not look for you, and we'll leave you alone, no questions asked. But if you don't, Option B: we will look for you, we will find you, we will make you, and we'll kick your ass within an inch of your life."

"…Good luck…" the person sneered on the other line.

"The I hope you got your wallet," Hitoka snarled, "Because the rent in hell get's paid in advance!"

With that, they heard a crash as the line went dead.

"What shall we do?" asked Funshahouka, "That festival's tomorrow."

"Still plenty of time to call the cops." Reika noted.

"Perhaps." said Aya, "But we can't charge in without knowing who we're dealing with. We need information."

"But that director's behind it all." Maira protested.

"He's not." Kaori shook her head, "From what he said, he doesn't sound like the mastermind. It has to be someone else."

Just then, Kiya suddenly returned, unnoticed by anyone that she left.

"Apologies, but I couldn't find the girl. Just this."

She set Haruka's damaged cell phone down.

"What a tick," Getsugimi noted, "This is a camera cell phone. Think she may have got a picture of her attacker?"

"Maybe." Kaori extracted the memory card and handed it to Hitoka, "See what you can find."

Hitoka nodded as he got out her laptop, "Give me a minute."

As they scrolled through the picture on Hitoka's laptop, Aya shouted, "Stop!"

In one of the pictures was the man that was thought to have been put away for good. And he was all to recognizable to Aya and Kaori.

"Senzou… Hatake!"

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter: The final showdown! Will Team Aya and Team Kaori both be able to rescue the Kagami family, or will they and their teammates suffer the same fate?


End file.
